


An Alpha Needs A Pack

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Unexpected Crossover [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is confused, Canon Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling, Everyone has a history together, Found Family, Luke is amused at everything, M/M, Malec Get Together, Pack Dynamics, Pack movie nights are a thing, Protective Derek, SH/Teen Wolf Crossover, Spark Stiles Stilinski, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Derek suddenly finds himself with alpha power without any explanation or reason, he calls the first person who might be able to give him some sort of answer why, even though they haven't spoken in years.  Turns out, that's only the first of many complications that he has to deal with.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Derek Hale/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Unexpected Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657444
Comments: 31
Kudos: 389





	An Alpha Needs A Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Competitive Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344067) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> So remember that Derek/Alec fic that was supposed to just be a single one shot thing that happened? Well, now it has a sequel with a happily ever after for both of my favorite couples. 
> 
> ...dammit. 
> 
> THIS FIC IS ALL EM'S FAULT AND YOU SHOULD BLAME HER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 
> 
> NOTE: If you ship Sterek and Malec and don't particularly want to go back and read Part 1 - you don't need to. You find out about the nature of their relationship in this fic, and it wasn't anything emotional.

Alec grunted and slid under the tail of a demon, hitting the ground hard enough to jar his shoulder. He looked over at Jace and saw him being backed into a corner, Izzy at his back. 

“Alec! We could use some help!” Izzy shouted at Alec, snapping her whip at another demon, diving away from claws. “You mind?” 

Alec went to draw his bow and nearly bit through his lip at the surge of pain, firing an arrow into the back of the demon advancing, but that was only enough to make it turn towards him. “Fuck!” He swore, shouldering his bow, pulling out his Seraph blade, keeping his eyes on the demon. 

“Alec!” 

Alec’s eyes flickered to the other demons that were starting to race for the street. “Go!” He ordered, turning his eyes back to the heaving maw in front of him. “I got this, go after them!” 

It took them only another moment to duck away and chase after the other demons, but it at least allowed Alec to focus on the one in front of him. He took a deep breath and smirked at the demon in front of him. This, at least, he knew how to do.

~!~ 

It hit Derek before he could really register what it was. He’d felt the rush of power before, was intimately familiar with it. But when it hit him this time, burning through his very veins, he wanted to rage at it. He didn’t _want_ this, he’d been the worst kind of alpha, gone power mad, turning teenagers and not being able to help them grow or even live. 

Derek stumbled out of the coffee shop, his phone in his hand before he could think the better of it, stabbing at it with speed dial. It rang twice before Stiles’ voice was in his ear. 

“Derek?! Is that really you? Holy shit I didn’t think I’d ever hear from you again! Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you back in-“

“Stiles!” Derek growled, the familiar and almost comforting annoyance seeping through him. “What did you do?” 

Stiles paused. “I...don’t know? Derek, what’s going on?” 

“Stiles!” Derek snarled, stepping into an alley when several humans looked at him with wide eyes. Spying a fire escape, he jumped, grabbed it, and hurried up the stairs. 

“Okay, okay, fuck, uh, I mean, Derek, shit’s been quiet, Scott is fine, he found his new emissary and I finished my training and-“ 

“Wait,” Derek snapped, pulling himself onto the roof. “What do you mean he found a new emissary?” 

“Did you really think I was going to remain his emissary, Derek? After what he did to you?” Stiles asked, his voice softening. “I stayed until he found another that suited him better. But I was never meant to be his, and you know that.” 

Derek clenched his hand around the phone and fought down the surge of pride and pleasure at hearing that. “I, I’m sorry.” 

Stiles shrugged. “We’re different people now, Derek. I’ve made my peace with it. Now, what’s wrong? Something had to have happened for you to call assuming I did something.” 

“I’m an alpha again,” Derek whispered, his skin crawling with the power he could feel. “I, I have to report to the local pack alpha here, let him know I’m not going to challenge him, that’s the last thing I want, but I don’t know how-” 

“Derek,” Stiles snapped. “Breathe. Let me research. I’ll be there soon. There’s a warlock in San Francisco I can ask to portal me to wherever you are.” 

Derek shook his head, panting as he stalked across the roof. “No, no, you have your life, I’ll be fine, I just have to figure out what, and why and-” he froze, taking a deep inhale, the faintest scent of blood flickering across his senses. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, pacing across his room, grabbing his wallet, phone and keys. “Derek, tell me where you are.” 

Derek took a sharper inhale, focusing on the scent of blood. He knew that scent. His eyes widened as he caught the scent of fear mixed with it. “Alec,” he snarled, his teeth growing, the half shift rippling over his skin. 

“Alec? Who the hell is Alec? Derek, you need to calm the fuck down and tell me where the hell you are, because if you’re about to-” 

“New York,” Derek snarled into the phone, snapping it shut, stuffing it into his pocket before he started running, making a leap for the next roof, landing hard, following the scent of Alec’s blood. He could taste it on the wind and his mind was pounding with one, singular demand. _Protect Pack._

~!~

Alec cursed and tightened his hand on his Seraph blade, staring down the demon that had split into four smaller ones the second he’d managed to get in a killing blow. Izzy and Jace were far enough away that he couldn’t call for help, and now the wound on his side was starting to remind him that he was a lot more injured than he’d previously thought. 

One of the demons let out a low, rattling hiss and Alec pivoted to point his blade at the demon, crouching low to make himself as small a target as possible. If he was lucky, maybe he could- 

A roar split the air and Alec had a brief moment to curse whatever entity that he had clearly pissed off that he was now going to have another mess to deal with, but then there was someone jumping down on top of one of the demons, sinking claws and teeth into its neck before it disappeared in a shower of ichor. 

Alec had a moment to register bright red eyes before the creature was spinning again, this time towards one of the other demons. An arm was ripped off the demon and the show of brute strength had Alec keeping an eye on him even as he sank his blade into one of the demons that had started to approach the back of the half-shifted werewolf. 

The remaining demon turned to him and Alec ducked under a swipe of claws, cursing when he had to stretch his injured side in a way that made him stumble, almost losing a hold on his blade. He lifted the sword to stop the scrape of claws when the demon was abruptly thrown off of him and towards the front of the alley before it was quickly dispatched. 

Alec sagged in relief, leaning against the wall, fumbling for his stele before he managed to activate his Iratze, even as the werewolf started to approach him. He held up the blade and held out his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." 

Red eyes met his and Alec had a second to realize who the shifted werewolf was before the sound of skittering echoed in the alley and the sight of a dozen Shax demons were approaching. "Shit!" he swore. Wherever these were coming from, they had to get to the nest. His side was healing, but if he used his bow, he ran the risk of ripping the wound open all over again. 

"We need to retreat, Derek," he called, looking around for an exit. "We need backup, we can't stay here and fight." 

Derek merely huffed at him and turned back to the demons, growling low in his throat. 

"Derek," Alec snarled. "I don't care how strong you think you are, you cannot-" 

Except then Derek was jumping forward, dispatching two Shax demons with swipes of claws that left sparks on the asphalt streets. Alec kept his hand on his seraph blade, but it was impossible to not watch Derek in all his fury destroy all the demons that had been approaching them. Once it was done, and red eyes swung back to him, Alec held out his hand. 

"It's okay," Alec said, stepping closer to Derek. His eyes darted around the alley, but it looked like the demons had retreated, for now. "It's okay, Derek, we're safe now." 

The sound of heels had him looking up in relief at Izzy, but then Derek was stepping directly between them, turning to face her, a low growl echoing in his throat. "Izzy, Jace, stop," he ordered. He could hear Derek, still growling low in his throat. 

"Alec, what the hell is going on?" Izzy asked, her eyes darting from the werewolf glaring at her, to where she could barely see her brother behind him. 

"Derek," Alec called, reaching out to touch Derek on the shoulder. Red eyes swung to him, but there was less fury in them now. "They're my allies. My family. My, my pack. It's okay." He felt Derek shudder under the touch, but the red was starting to fade from his eyes. 

“Alec,” Jace called, stepping in closer, freezing when the werewolf growled at him again. “If he’s a feral wolf, we need to call Luke-” 

“He’s not feral,” Alec said, keeping his voice firm, waiting for Derek to look at him again. “Deep breath. You’re safe. I’m safe. You protected me.” 

Derek gave a pleased growl. 

Alec resisted the urge to snicker at how possessive that growl was and rolled his eyes. “Now come on. Shift back. You weren’t an alpha last time I saw you, and that means you need to talk to Luke.” He watched Derek take a deep breath and the rest of the shift fall away from him, his shoulders still shaking. 

“There,” Alec said, relaxing a fraction, looking towards his siblings. “Derek saved my life. That bastard decided to split into multiple demons. So everyone can calm down, okay?” 

“Alec, are you all right?” Izzy called, her eyes drifting over to her brother who looked suddenly, very, very pale. 

Derek’s eyes swung back to Alec and watched as he stumbled and pressed his hand tighter to his side. His Alpha roared in protest and he stepped protectively in front of Alec, his eyes on everyone in front of him. 

“Derek,” Alec panted. “Derek, you have to focus, I promise it’s-” he was cut off by the sound of a portal opening beside them and a tall man stumbling through. 

Stiles took one look at the group in the alley and held up his hands as the portal closed behind him. “Christ, Derek, how’d the Nephilim manage to find you already, you called me ten minutes ago!” 

Derek blinked, some of his anger and fear fading immediately at the sight of Stiles. “Stiles? What, what are you...why are you...here?” 

Stiles turned towards the three Nephilim and waved. “Hi, name is Stiles. I’m his Emissary,” he gestured to Derek and strode closer. “So before you all go declaring him a rogue alpha-” 

“We know he’s not a rogue,” Alec grit out. “But who the hell are you?” 

Stiles huffed. “I did just introduce myself.” He stepped closer and glanced at Derek. “He’s injured. Can you pain drain him while I heal him?” 

“Hold it right there,” Jace said, stepping forward, only to raise his hands when the werewolf snarled in his direction again. “What the hell are you doing to him?” 

Stiles reached out to touch the Nephilim on the arm, pulling his hand away from the wound, watching the way he hissed in pain. “I’m going to pull the demon venom out, and then he’s going to use his Iratze. It should do the rest after that.” 

Derek swallowed and stared down at Stiles, his Alpha wanting to curl protectively around Alec and Stiles and not let anyone near either of them, the staccato heartbeat of _pack pack pack pack_ sounding in in the back of his mind. “Stiles, are you sure-” 

“Yes,” Stiles interrupted. He looked up at the Nephilim. “Hold on. This’ll hurt.” 

Alec grit his teeth and looked up at Isabelle and Jace. “You need to get on the phone with Luke. And we’re going to need to call Magnus Bane.” 

Jace blinked in confusion. “Bane? Why?” 

Alec looked to Derek, then to the kid kneeling in front of him. “Because I don’t fancy dying of demon poison if whatever Stiles is about to do doesn’t work.” 

Stiles huffed and looked up at the Nephilim. “So little faith in me.” 

“No offense,” Alec muttered, blinking in surprise when he felt Derek’s hand on his shoulder. He blinked slowly as he watched black veins chase themselves up his arm and scowled. “What’s that?” 

“Werewolf pain drain,” Stiles supplied. “Also gives Derek something to focus on when I do this,” he added, twisting his hands in the air above the wound in the Nephilim’s side, a tattoo on his forearm flaring white. 

Alec hissed, feeling whatever the hell the kid was doing pull  _ something _ out of him, but he had no doubt that it should have hurt a lot more than it was. “You a warlock?” 

Stiles hummed, twisting the poison around his fingers as he carefully pulled it out of the wound, ignoring the sound of a portal opening behind him. “No. Trained by them, of course, but I’m not the child of a demon.” 

Derek growled and grunted under another surge of pain from Alec. “Stiles, hurry up.” 

“Almost done, don’t worry, we’ll have him back in one piece,” Stiles promised, closing his eyes as he pulled out the last of the poison before falling back onto his butt with a grunt. “There. Use your Iratze. Derek, you’ll want to pull back or you’ll get a hell of a shock.” 

Derek released Alec, but stayed close, turning his eyes to the two newcomers to the alley, a low growl echoing in his throat. 

Alec traced his Iratze a moment later and nearly sagged in relief as he felt the wounds in his side start to close properly. At Derek’s growl, he turned to where he could see Luke and Magnus standing with Isabelle and Jace. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, stepping forward, his eyes darting between the werewolf alpha and the Spark standing next to him, raising his eyebrows. “What kind of a mess have you gotten yourself into now?” 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. “In my defense, I don’t actually know. Derek? You feeling up to talking?” 

“Even if he isn’t, I can speak for him as his Emissary!” Stiles said happily, turning to Magnus. “In fact, that’d probably be better, since right now all you’re likely to get out of Sourwolf are grunts and glares.” 

“Stiles,” Derek growled, his eyes flashing. 

Stiles turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “That didn’t work on me as a teenager, you think it’s going to work now?” 

Derek blinked and then huffed, relaxing a bit more. “You talk. You and Alec, stay close.” 

“Don’t worry,” Stiles said. “He a beta of yours?” 

Derek shook his head, ignoring the looks from everyone else in the alley before he met Stiles’ eyes. “Second,” he muttered. 

“A good choice,” Stiles said airily, giving Derek’s arm another pat. “I’ll handle all of this, you focus on not wolfing out again, okay?” 

Derek gave a quick nod. 

Alec rubbed circles on his temples, looking around the alley and to Izzy and Jace, wondering what the hell Derek had meant calling him a Second. “Okay, divide and conquer then. Jace, Isabelle, head back to the Institute. I’m going to be tied up for at least a couple of hours sorting this out. Put in the demon report, schedule another patrol in a few hours - we didn’t get to the nest.” 

“You got it, hermano,” Izzy said, her whip curling around her wrist again. 

Jace looked to Alec and frowned. “You’re okay?” 

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Whatever he did let the Iratze work properly,” he said, gesturing to Stiles. “Need you to go back and make sure there’s no reports of a rogue alpha running around.” 

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes. “And you accuse me of avoiding paperwork,” he scoffed. “Come on, Iz. Let’s get moving.” 

Once both of his siblings were gone, Alec turned back to where Magnus and Luke were standing, speaking quietly together and then back to Stiles and Derek. “All right, we need to talk. And we need to do it somewhere that is not an alley in the middle of the night.” 

“As much as I despise ichor on my persian rugs, might I suggest my loft?” Magnus called. “There’s alcohol and plenty of time for us to sort out this little diplomatic situation.” 

Derek sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair, nodding with a grunt. “There’s no situation, I’m not going to challenge anyone for anything. I don’t  _ want _ to be an alpha.” 

“While I am relieved to hear that,” Luke said, stepping closer. “We still need to talk through what your next steps will be. Especially since you seem to have formed a pack without intending to.” 

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Which also means we’re going to need to talk to the head of the New York Institute. I’ve heard he’s a bit of a hardass, but rumor says he’s got pretty good relations with his local packs and downworld-” 

Alec fought down the urge to snicker and saw that Luke had no such qualms, openly cutting off Stiles with a laugh. 

“All right everyone,” Magnus said, summoning a portal. “Let’s have the rest of this conversation over drinks at my place. Let’s go.” 

Derek glanced at the portal and tensed, looking from Magnus back to Stiles and Alec, planting his feet, fear threatening to choke him. How did he know where this was going to lead? What if they were going to-

“Derek,” Stiles said, his voice soft, stepping in front of him. “Look at me.” 

Derek lifted his eyes to Stiles and fought down the urge to whimper, looking towards the portal and back towards Stiles again. 

Alec frowned and glanced over at Luke, shrugging. He found Magnus watching all of them, his head tilted curiously and turned his attention back to Stiles and Derek. 

“Got it,” Stiles said, smiling. “If I can secure it, will you be all right going through?” 

Derek nodded, looking towards Alec with a nod and then back to Stiles. 

Stiles smiled faintly. “Yeah, I’ll secure it for all three of us. Don’t worry. I’m not letting anything happen to you.” He gave Derek’s arm a brief squeeze before turning back to the warlock and alpha. 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. “Something wrong with my portal?” 

“Nope!” Stiles said cheerfully, stepping closer to it. He pressed a hand to the edge of it, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “Checking intentions, not your magic,” he explained. He turned back to Derek and Alec. “Portal leads to a well-warded apartment in Brooklyn. That sound right?” 

Alec nodded. “That’s where Magnus lives. So yes.” He felt Magnus look at him in surprise and shot him a look right back. Did Magnus really think he didn’t remember his address? 

Derek relaxed a fraction and nodded. “Let’s go,” he grunted. 

Stiles reached out and tugged Derek through the portal, holding onto his arm, waving cheerfully at them all. 

Alec looked to Magnus and Luke and sighed, striding towards the portal. 

“The messes you get yourself into, Alexander,” Magnus drawled, following behind them with Luke at his side. 

Alec sighed and stepped out and ignored the instinctive swoop of his stomach, his eyes immediately going to Derek and Stiles, who were standing close and in each other’s space, speaking quietly together. He pushed his fingers through his hair as Luke and Magnus stepped through the portal and watched Magnus immediately head for his drink cart. 

“All right,” Magnus called, his voice cheerful. “What is everyone drinking?” 

“Whatever you’re having,” Stiles called, looking up at Derek again. He offered a wry smile. “It is good to see you, Derek.” 

Derek nodded, keeping his eyes on Stiles, glancing over at Alec who was standing against the wall, sagging a little. “Alec? You’re all right?” 

Alec opened his eyes and gave a faint smile. “Thanks to you,” he said. He looked over at Magnus and caught the warlock looking at him, flushing under his gaze. “I don’t need anything, thank you, Magnus.” 

Derek sniffed the air and frowned, turning to look at Alec again. He could smell how uncomfortable he was and he looked back at the warlock, letting out a low growl. 

"Hey," Stiles snapped, giving Derek a quick slap to the chest. "Be nice, we're in his home." 

"He's making Alec uncomfortable," Derek snapped back, glaring at Stiles and then back over to the warlock. 

Alec stiffened and felt Magnus' eyes snap to him again. "Let's focus on why we're actually here." 

"I agree," Magnus said, letting his eyes trail over Alec, before moving back over to the new alpha and then to Luke. "Lucian, if you would?" 

Luke sighed and walked to the drink cart. "Whiskey, Magnus?" He accepted the glass gratefully and then turned to look at the three kids standing together. "Explain how you came to be an alpha." 

"I don't know," Derek growled. "The line is dead, and there's no one left to have passed it to me." 

Stiles hummed and looked up at the ceiling, taking in the tapestries hanging, the feeling of the wards settling across his skin. They itched and he scratched at one of his tattoos. 

Magnus' eyes turned to the Spark and he tilted his head. "I have a feeling it isn't quite that simple, is it?" 

"Magic rarely is," Stiles agreed, turning to face the warlock again. He looked back to the shadowhunter Derek had claimed as his second and then back to the Alpha of the New York pack. "So we have a freshly turned alpha from a dead line, with a pack, who has no intention of challenging you for your title." 

"That we do," Luke agreed, taking a sip of his drink. "My pack is going to be less than pleased, but as long as you all keep your head down and don't cause trouble, I think we'll be fine." 

Derek growled and stalked away from all of them. "I came here to get _away_ from trouble. I don't want any!" 

Alec frowned and looked from Stiles to Derek, watching both of them share a glance. "Which means what?" 

Stiles hesitated. "It isn't my story to tell. But where we lived, the land he lived on, that I lived adjacent to, there's a dormant Nemeton." 

Magnus sucked in a harsh breath. "A true one?" 

Stiles looked back to the warlock and nodded. "Yes. Except, it hasn't always been dormant." 

Alec watched Magnus curse and down the rest of his drink before settling into an armchair. 

"You'd better tell me everything, little Spark, and do it now," Magnus said, eyeing the two of them. "Is it still awake?" 

Stiles shook his head. "No. We've sealed it. I've warded it and tied the wards to the power of the woods itself. If it was broken, I'd feel it." 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. "You shouldn't be powerful enough to do that." 

"Yeah, well," Stiles shrugged. "I am." 

"Stiles," Derek growled. "That doesn't explain why I'm an alpha again. Even if you were using the woods to seal it, it shouldn't have-" 

Stiles nodded and paced across the room once, then again. He tapped a tattoo on his neck and let it flare white, closing his eyes as he thought. "You have a bonded pack. Between myself, Alec and you, it's strong. Stronger than I'd expect for..." he paused and swore. 

"What?" Alec asked. "What's wrong?" 

Stiles sighed and downed the rest of the drink that Magnus had given him before turning back to the New York alpha and Derek. "I know why you're an alpha again." 

"Stiles," Derek growled. 

"Don't give me that," Stiles snapped, glaring at him. "I didn't think it would do anything. Hell, it shouldn't have done anything!" 

"Would one of you explain what is going on?" Luke asked, sharing a look with Alec. "Since you seem content to leave us in the dark?" 

Stiles turned back to the New York alpha and sighed again. "I'm an Emissary. That's how I've been trained, and the alpha I was working with..." he trailed off. "We've been friends since childhood. But he's made decisions that I do not agree with. As I went through my training, it became more and more clear that we did not fit." 

"Right," Luke said, gesturing for him to go on. "That shouldn't have changed anything." 

Stiles nodded his agreement. "Except it did, once he released me. Because now I'm an untethered Spark. Especially with the Nemeton sealed." 

"Fuck," Magnus swore, staring at him. "You re-bonded?" 

"What's a rebonding?" Alec asked, looking around the group. Derek looked just as confused as he did, but the other three were sharing looks. "Care to explain what happened?" 

"I think so," Stiles said, looking at Magnus. He turned to Alec and sighed. "Do you know what a Spark is?" 

Alec shook his head. "No." 

"A Spark, is exceedingly rare," Magnus said, eyeing Stiles closely. "Especially a true Spark, like Stiles here. They're technically children born of an excess of ley line power." 

Alec blinked. "They're...what? Is that possible?" 

Magnus snorted and looked to Alec. "In a much less populated area, where there isn't much Seelie presence regularly pulling on the ley lines? Yes, it is possible. Most though, do not have..." 

"The power I do?" Stiles offered, grinning at them all. "Yeah, we're not sure exactly what that happened. I'm about as powerful as your run of the mill warlock, from what my teacher told me. More so, if I actually tap into ley lines." 

Luke let out a low whistle. "I don't think I've ever heard of something like that being possible." 

Stiles shrugged. "We think it has to do with the Nemeton and the proximity I grew up near it. But hell if we actually know why." 

"What does this have to do with rebonding and Derek becoming an alpha?" Alec interrupted, looking between them again. 

"Well," Stiles started, looking at Derek. "When my powers first manifested, I didn't know what the hell I was doing with them, at all. But there was an alpha without an Emissary." 

Derek breathed out through his nose, hard. "Stiles..." 

"An alpha that I felt far more attached to than I did my best friend," Stiles went on, his cheeks heating, the tattoo on his neck still glowing white. "So when I became untethered..." 

"It connected you to me, again," Derek said, eyeing Stiles. 

Stiles nodded. "I think so. Yes. And because you'd formed a bond with another potential pack mate-" 

"Yeah," Alec said, raising his eyebrows. "Still not sure how that happened?" 

Derek flushed and glared at Alec. "It's...an...I can't really explain." 

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. "It means he trusts you. In some capacity. A preliminary bond in a pack is built on trust, more than anything else. So, whatever the hell the two of you are..." he eyed the both of them and raised his eyebrows when they both started to flush. 

Alec sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wishing that Magnus had some sort of design on it that he could use himself to distract from the conversation that they were having. "It created a preliminary bond?" 

Derek growled and sank down onto the couch, hanging his head in his hands. "Fuck," he snarled. 

"About the size of it," Stiles said. "And between those two things - you inadvertently creating a pack, and my rebonding-" 

"I'm an alpha again," Derek said, his shoulders shaking. "It's fine, I'll give it up again and no one will need to-" 

"No!" Stiles snapped, stepping forward. "It goes down the line if you give it up!" 

Derek snarled, lifting his eyes to Stiles. "What line?!" he snapped. 

Stiles gestured to Alec, glaring right back at him. "You want to pass alpha werewolf powers to a shadowhunter, Derek? We don't even know what it would do to him!" 

Luke whistled, loudly, catching all of their attention. "That's not going to happen. Derek, you're not going to give the power up, not until there's a better option." 

Derek bowed his head and nodded, letting Luke make the call, no matter how tense he was. 

Alec sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "So I'm a part of a werewolf pack? As a shadowhunter?" 

Stiles gave a faint grin. "It's a lot more common to have mixed packs out west. But that's about the size of it. How pissed is your Head of the Institute going to be?" 

Alec heard Luke chuckle and glared at him. "Before we get into that, what does that actually mean? Like, what does it mean for Derek, for me, living my life?" 

Derek exhaled hard and looked at Stiles and then back to Alec. "Nothing changes. I'd...I'd need to talk to you. Semi-regularly. Just to know that you're okay. Maybe see you once a week?" 

Alec nodded and stared down Derek. "That's doable. All right. And I'm guessing if I'm in trouble you'll come to my rescue again?" 

Magnus snorted, drawing the attention of everyone before he waved them off. "Apologies, but Alexander isn't the type to find himself as the damsel in distress so I find it rather amusing that's what we're talking about." 

"It's less about that, and more about, I could smell your blood," Derek allowed, looking up at him. "I couldn't feel that you were in a fight, so I wouldn't have known if you hadn't been injured. I wouldn't, get in the way of your job." 

Alec nodded again and blew out a hard breath, looking to Magnus and Luke. "It sounds like we have most everything sorted, don't we?" 

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Except for the whole part about explaining this, somehow, to your boss. Do you think he'll be willing to listen?" 

Alec gave a faint smile. "I think you'll be just fine." 

"What's his name?" Derek asked. "I should at least meet with him. With, with Luke. So we can explain." He ignored the proud look from Stiles and how much it pleased him. 

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Magnus said, smiling into his new drink. "Considering you've been having a conversation with the Head of the Institute this entire time." 

Stiles blinked. "What?" 

Alec looked over at Magnus and huffed. "That's one way to put it out there." 

"You were delaying," Magnus shot back. "No need to make them worry about it anymore than necessary." 

Alec shrugged, acknowledging the point before looking back to Stiles and Derek. "I'm the Head of the New York Institute. So while, yes, this whole situation is going to give me more paperwork than I want to deal with, I think I have a handle on the situation." 

Stiles turned to Derek, his eyes wide. "You were sleeping with not only a Shadowhunter, but the Head of the Institute?" 

"Stiles!" Derek snapped, a low growl echoing in his throat. 

Alec sighed again, long and low. "To be completely fair, I picked him up first." 

Magnus choked on his drink and stared at Alexander with wide eyes. "You picked him up?" 

Alec took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we not talk about this? I'd really rather not talk about it." 

Stiles looked between Derek and Alec, frowning deeply. "Are the two of you in a relationship?" 

"No," Alec said, sighing again, refusing to look at Magnus. He could feel the warlock staring at him, hard. "We are not in a relationship, nor do I want to be in a relationship with Derek." 

"Me neither," Derek growled, wrinkling his nose. 

Stiles blinked and snorted. "Sounds like a severe case of denial from the both of you. We'll work on that." 

Alec sighed and shook his head. "No. I can assure you. I'm not interested in Derek." 

Derek pointed a thumb to Alec. "He likes someone else." At the look from his second he snorted. "You think I don't understand fucking to forget?" 

Alec tensed and glared at Derek. "Stop that." 

"Welcome to the world where wolves know everything with a quick sniff," Stiles said, turning back to Luke. "So, revelations aside. Is there anything else we need to sort? I'll obviously be moving out here immediately, so I'll need to put a notice in with the Warlock Council and-" 

"You can't do that," Derek interrupted, glaring at Stiles. "You can't move back here, your Dad-" 

"Is happily married to Melissa, and there are no shortage of warlocks in New York that I could pay to create a portal for me to visit home when I like," Stiles snapped, glaring right back at him. "Hell, if Magnus is willing, I'd like to train under him and maybe I could make my own portal one of these days." 

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. "I haven't taken a student under my wing in quite a long time, but I think I might enjoy that." 

Stiles gave him a nod and turned back to Derek. "You left me once, Derek. You're not doing it again." 

"Stiles-" 

"No," Stiles snapped, white sparks gathering around his fingers as he pressed a finger to Derek's chest. "No. You do not get to pull away again. You are stuck with me and you are going to fucking deal with it, Sourwolf." 

Alec gave a faint smile at the two of them as they started to bicker, turning back to Luke. He could feel Magnus still looking at him and straightened his spine. "I'm sorry about all of this, Luke. But thank you for helping to sort it out." 

"No problem kid," Luke said, giving Alec a firm clap on the back. "And if I might make a recommendation?" 

Alec looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?" 

"Second chances are sometimes needed," Luke said, winking at him before heading to the door. "See you next Council meeting." 

Alec watched him go and turned to look at Magnus, swallowing hard. He didn't need to ask Luke what he'd meant. "Magnus-" 

Magnus held up a hand and looked to the other two in his loft. "Derek? Stiles?" 

"Hm?" Derek looked up and his eyes darted between Alec and the way he was hunched in on himself, his eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?" 

"I appear to need to have a long overdue conversation with Alexander. Stiles, I can offer to portal you home, if you like?" Magnus said, his eyes going between the both of them. 

Stiles nodded and looked up at Derek. "Think you need to come with me, Derek." 

Derek's eyes were still on Alec. "Alec," he called, his voice gruff. "You're all right?" 

Alec straightened himself and looked to Derek, giving him a faint smile and a nod. "You aren't the only one that's been running, Derek. Go with Stiles. I'll see you when you get back?" 

"Yup, we'll fire message you!" Stiles said with a wave, turning to look at Magnus. "San Francisco, down by 49th? Or the closest you can get us?" 

Magnus opened a portal with a flourish, watching as the two of them stepped through it. Once he'd closed it behind them, he was left with Alexander standing uncomfortably in the center of his loft. 

"Could I take you up on that drink, now?" Alec asked, desperate to have something in his hands that could distract from the way that Magnus was looking at him. 

"You know, you're one of the last people I would have thought the Clave would allow to run around having casual sex," Magnus commented, walking towards his drink cart. 

Alec swallowed, clenching his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. "My private time is my own. How I chose to spend it-" 

"Picking up werewolves?" Magnus drawled, pouring a drink into a glass before turning to offer it to Alexander. "Here I thought you had a problem with Downworlders. Apparently I'm just not your type?" 

Alec took the glass from Magnus, taking a deep sip of it, wrinkling his nose. At least the alcohol burned down his stomach. "You weren't going to ask again," he said, his voice quiet. "You told me that, and I took you at your word, Magnus." 

Magnus scowled and made himself busy mixing another drink. "You know, I had hope, after you told them all to go to hell, and walked off the altar." 

"I," Alec swallowed, looking back down at the drink again. "I thought about it. More than you know." 

Magnus spun around to glare at him, his eyes sparkling. "Did you? Didn't seem to take you long to move on." 

Alec flinched and nodded. "I deserve that. But you had said-" 

"I was hurt, Alexander!" Magnus snapped. He slammed his drink down on the cart and exhaled, hard. "I'd told you-" 

"I know," Alec interrupted. "I know, Magnus. I fucking..." he breathed out and looked down at his drink. "Every single day I thought about having made a different choice, about marching down here to make you listen to me, let me apologize." 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So instead you decide to go pick up random men to show you a good time?" 

Alec took a deep breath and sipped his drink. "I had to try to move past you. Get over you. I didn't know what else to do." 

Magnus stilled, freezing at the admission, turning to look at Alexander. He looked tired, and unbearably young in that moment. "Perhaps it was for the best." 

Alec slumped and nodded again, swallowing hard. "I'm, yes." He shook his head and straightened his shoulders, meeting Magnus' eyes. "Thank you for your help in resolving the situation today, Magnus." 

Magnus hated that mask. It was the one Alec always wore around him now, the Head of the Institute. It hurt even more to see the faint flicker of regret in his eyes, knowing that they could have made different choices. Always too little, too late. "Of course," he said, clearing his throat. 

"Please send any invoices for your time to me. I'll ensure you're promptly paid for your assistance," Alec continued. "And I would appreciate any recommendations you have on handling the Seelies knowing that Stiles is going to be moving here and using the ley lines." 

"I'll talk to them," Magnus said, watching Alec tuck both of his hands behind his back, his posture stiff. "I'll let you know what comes of the conversations." 

Alec inclined his head. "Thank you." 

Magnus swallowed and watched Alec turn and head towards the door. His magic was a turmoil, snapping under his skin impatiently, disliking everything about what was happening right now. He snapped his fingers and refilled his glass, turning towards the window to look out across Brooklyn. He was going to need a lot of alcohol to forget everything that had happened tonight.

"Dammit," Alec breathed. 

Magnus blinked in surprise, turning back to Alexander, only to realize that the shadowhunter was striding towards him, his face a mask of determination. "Alec-" 

"Shut up," Alec growled, reaching out to take the drink away from Magnus, putting it down on the coffee table. "I know," he continued, standing in close to Magnus, glaring at him. "I'm young. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I went out and picked up men because I had to try to forget you somehow, and still, everything you said haunts me." 

Magnus stared at Alec in shock. "You...you..." 

"You," Alec swallowed. "You told me once I unlocked something in you. You did the same to me. You made me be unafraid to be myself for the first goddamn time in my entire life." 

His heart was going to pound out of his chest, and all Magnus could do was watch Alec sway closer. " _Alexander._ " 

Alec closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh before opening them again, staring at Magnus. "I understand Jace, a lot better, now. Trying to forget someone, to get them out of your mind, to try to replace them with anyone, everyone else." 

Magnus stared up at him and tilted his head to the side, a faint smile curling on his lips. "It's not a fun realization to know you'll never forget someone, is it?" 

"No," Alec said with a shake of his head. "But I think I've realized something else." 

"What's that?" Magnus asked, licking his lips, shivering when Alec's eyes dropped to his lips and then met his eyes again. 

"I want a second chance," Alec said, stepping in closer until there was almost no space between them. "You said you wouldn't ask again, Magnus. So this time I'm asking." He took a deep breath and met Magnus' eyes. "Please?" 

Magnus snapped his mouth shut and stared at Alexander. "What, exactly, are you asking for, Alexander?" 

Alec reached out and tangled his fingers in the lapels of Magnus' jacket, tugging him in until they were pressed flush together. "I'm asking you out on a date, Magnus Bane. And if I can kiss you." 

Magnus quirked his lips up into a smile. "Well, better show me what you've learned, shadowhunter." 

Alec let out a quick exhale of relief, leaning in to brush their noses together, his eyes fluttering halfway shut. "I'm still learning," he whispered. "There's some stuff I wouldn't, couldn't do. Not when I..." he swallowed. 

"When you what?" Magnus whispered, looking up at Alec. 

"When I feel the way I do about you," Alec admitted, making that last careful movement to press their lips together with a groan. Then Magnus' arms were around his shoulders and he was being pulled in and against the warlock, his whole body singing with how it felt _right._

Magnus didn't know how long they kissed for, standing in the middle of his loft, but when Alec finally pulled back, breathing hard, barely far enough for it to be called separate, he couldn't help a smile. "You've still got a lot to learn, Alexander." 

Alec smiled faintly, pressing their foreheads together, sliding his hands under Magnus' jacket and to his waist, pulling him in again. "Teach me?" he whispered. 

Magnus reached up to tangle his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. "Gladly," he whispered, kissing Alec deep and hard until they were both trembling and clinging to each other. 

~!~ 

**Six Months Later**

~!~ 

"I call middle of the cuddle pile!" Stiles announced, flopping into the pile of pillows and blankets, ignoring the rolled eyes from the other three. 

"Stiles," Derek grumbled, his eyes tracking Alec and Magnus as they finished gathering popcorn. "You're always in the middle." 

"Yeah, because none of you protest and I like cuddling with Magnus!" Stiles crowed, settling into the blankets before looking up at Derek with a plaintive look. "Sourwolf, will you-" 

Derek rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, something settling in his chest as he watched Magnus and Alec press close to share a kiss. He gave them both a quick nod and a smile before he made his way back out to the living room. 

Stiles gave him a knowing grin and cuddled back against Derek as soon as the wolf had settled behind him and had a possessive arm wrapped around his waist. "The two of them necking in the kitchen again?" 

Derek hummed. 

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. Six months and they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Granted, he had the same problem, but it was still fun to mock them for it. He wiggled back against Derek and grinned when his neck was given a firm bite. 

"Oi!" Stiles shouted. "Get in here, you two! It's pack cuddle night, you can make out in the kitchen tomorrow." 

"You're a menace," Alec grumbled, walking back out into the living room, picking his usual spot on the blankets, leaving enough room for Magnus in the middle next to Stiles. 

Stiles grinned and threw some popcorn at Alec. "You're just mad I interrupted your kitchen makeouts." He winked when Alec glared at him. “Come on, Magnus, get in here!” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and strode into the living room, eyeing the pillow and blanket pile critically before he added a few more pillows and climbed in, snuggling up against Alexander immediately. He couldn’t help smiling at the possessive arm that was wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against Alec. 

“All right, pack movie time! Magnus, it’s your pick!” Stiles announced, snuggling into Derek, reaching out to knock his foot against Magnus’. He could feel the satisfaction that Derek had with all of them here, secure under Magnus’ wards, safe and together. 

Derek hummed and looked up at Magnus, and then to Alec, meeting his eyes with a pleased smile. He relaxed and let the feel of his pack, all of them, safe and protected settle over him. None of them needed his protection, they protected each other just as much. It was everything he hadn’t known he needed out of his pack. 

“You okay, Derek?” Alec called, watching as the last of the tension faded from him. “Know it’s been too long since our last movie night.” 

“Yeah,” Derek admitted, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck with a happy hum. “I’m good, Alec.” 

“Excellent, now let’s watch,” Magnus called to the group of them, waving a hand to start the movie. He couldn’t help looking over to Stiles and Derek, before leaning back against Alec. Their little pack was certainly unorthodox, but it suited the group of them perfectly. 

It wasn’t hard to imagine others slowly joining the pack. Alexander’s siblings. Perhaps Clary and Simon. Raphael, Catarina and Madzie. Family. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Alec whispered, nuzzling into Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus snorted and met Derek's eyes, catching the knowing look from the werewolf. “They’re worth at least a dollar, Alexander.” He smiled when Alec laughed into his neck and simply cuddled him closer as the title screen came up. Derek understood, better than both Stiles and Alexander, he'd lost everyone and was slowly gaining something with each part of the pack that joined. Something he hadn't allowed himself to have in longer than he would admit.

_ Family.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
